Coming Out
by chiisane
Summary: It was understatement that Kyle would describe his friends' reaction as 'shocked' when Kyle mumbled under his breath, "I'm dating Cartman,"


Thank you choosing to click on this story! :3

It's my first South Park fanfiction since coming into the South Park fandom (introduced by the South Park game of course) and I'm really just into a lot of pairings. Including Kyman.

ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I **DID NOT PROOFREAD** THIS STORY. (due to rushing and stuff) So if there is any grammar mistakes, inconsistency, you'd know why. I'm planning to proofread after I finish what I need to do for the other stories.

I'm also planning to have a Kyman, K2 and Style fic written by Kyle's Birthday (yay!) so if you like my writing here, please do see if you're interested.

So now, please enjoy!

It was understatement that Kyle would describe his friends' reaction as 'shocked' when Kyle mumbled under his breath, "I'm dating Cartman,"

A pause, first. Then gaping mouths. Soon, Stan let out a choked sound from his throat while Kenny, sounding as if he was being suffocated. Later, Stan was on his knees, punching his chest as he tried to control his coughing fit, and Kenny dropping to the floor – not fainting – but just lying on the floor with the same flabbergasted, gaping mouth- look on his face.

Kyle let out a huge breath, not knowing that he had been holding it and felt Eric squeezing his hand. He glanced up at his grinning face, his eyes looking at Kyle's and to their friends. He knew what Eric was thinking. This had gone better than usual. So much better than what they had nightmares and cried about.

Finally, Eric guffawed, hand still locked with Kyle's. "You pussies look like you've never seen a gay couple before," Eric barked, still laughing at their reactions.

Stan's erratic coughing was slowed down by now, and his heavy breathing took place. "You two are fucking lying aren't you," was the first thing he said once his breathing had calmed down.

Eric smirked, looking down at Stan. "Nope, jock. We're gay as a rainbow fucking a unicorn, Stan. We're legit," Eric stated, his grip on Kyle's hand tighter. They had at least expected the interrogation part of their coming out so they were ready.

Kenny sat up, eyes still wide as saucers and stared at the couple. More specifically, their holding hands. Kyle could see his drool, from his gaping mouth. He was tensed up, fingers drumming against the carpeted floor nervously and blinking a little bit too fast. Kenny opened his mouth, closed and then opened his mouth again, considering his question with pursed lips as they close. Cartman sneered at Kenny's prolonging his question. He was not an impatient man, almost snapping at him before Kyle gave his hand a small tug, forcing him to look at his eyes. He knew the message. Be patient. Don't lose your temper. Eric huffed. _Please._

Finally, Kenny decided to ask, "How long?"

"5 months, a week and 6 days," Kyle replied almost immediately after Kenny asked. There was only silence and awkwardness hanging in the air, and it was almost unbearable for Eric and Kyle as Kenny and Stan looked and stared at them with unreadable looks on their faces.

Kenny turned to Stan to exchange looks; exchanging words with their eyes. They broke eye contact, leaving each other with confused looks and stared back again at Kyle and Eric. Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. "Why?" he asked, removing his hand from his nose and looked at the couple with a sharp gaze. "Wait – no – I mean, how?" he blubbered, changing his question.

Eric replied to this next question, letting go of Kyle's hand and hugged his waist instead. "I don' know either, man," he shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, I guess; either the sex was amazing _or _I just noticed that Kyle was hot since I started lookin' at his ass more," Cartman sniggered, his grin growing as both Kenny and Stan cringed.

Kyle nudged Eric and gave him a look, the same grin on his face. "Remember that time I experimented on guys?" Kyle asked, taking over Cartman's job of explaining. Stan and Kenny nodded wearily. "And I wanted to see if I was… compatible with them?"

At this point, Stan's and Kenny's were wide and wore the same horrified expressions on their face, glancing back and forth between Kyle and Eric.

"And no, it wasn't Eric," Kyle added as he notified their expressions. They relaxed a little, sighing in relief. "I dated another guy, and Cartman caught us in a middle of our –uhm, date," he said slowly, eyes looking down.

"And before I knew it, Kahl here, was being raped and I came to the res-" Cartman babbled after him, only to earn a punch on his shoulder and Kyle rolling his eyes.

"The next day, he interrogated me," Kyle continued explaining while Eric huffed and avoided his friends' looks as he stared on the floor with a distant blush on his face. "Like, 'why was I with the guy' and shit," Kyle played with the hem of his jacket, and he felt a small smile on his face as he continued with his story. "Then remember that week when Cartman avoided us for like a week and I was being prissy?"

Kenny and Stan nodded. They both were confused as fuck as to what had happened to both of the two fighting boys. Sure, both of them fought a lot, but never had Cartman avoided them like the plague after the fight. They both remembered Cartman skipping classes when either Kyle, Stan or Kenny was in the same class he was in. They remembered Kyle being more hot-tempered and prissy than the usual. During that week, was the most time Kenny and Stan had hung out with each other without Kyle nor Eric. It was refreshing, to say the least, but both knew it was just different without them.

"Yeah, at the end of the week I confronted him and we argued and we uhm," Kyle proceeded on, his voice growing lesser in volume and confidence as his face got a tad bit redder.

"We made out and butt-fucked," Eric finished for Kyle, glancing at Kyle's blushing face and grinning happily. "On Kyle's couch, of course," he added in.

Both of the couple's friends groaned and cringed. Kyle snickered at their reactions and leaned into Eric's arms as he pecked his forehead and ran his fingers through Kyle's messy red curls in a lovingly matter. They were glad that they knew they could trust their friends. They seemed to be taking it well, despite their reactions. Kyle and Eric couldn't blame them, after all. On the one hand, the people whom they've known as enemies for their whole entire life were in a relationship, and on the other, the couch that they have sat, lied (and one time, Kenny had licked) upon had been dirtied by the sin of their two best friends.

Once they had stopped their fooling, and stories, they stared at one another, and in a moment they were all laughing. Whether it was to fill the awkwardness between each other or it was really humorous, they landed on Stan's couch, all four of them squeezing their adolescent bodies on it. "Just don't make out in front of us, and we're all fine," Stan said, as their laughter died out and he clicked to turn on the television.

"No promises," Kyle said after, as he looked at Eric's eyes, and moved in to place a soft kiss on his lips. Hearing Kenny and Stan gagging, the couple laughed, and relaxed in each other arms.

It's horribly lacking in content, I am fully aware; but I _guess_ - it would be better after proofreading and self-reviewing!

So now, thank you for reading, it was a pleasure writing! :)


End file.
